Behind The Rain
by baekgirly
Summary: Chanyeol bagi Baekhyun adalah warna dalam hidupnya selama ini. Seperti pelangi yang di bentuk oleh 7 warna agar membuatnya menjadi indah, maka Chanyeol mewakili 7 warna itu untuk bisa membuat hidup Baekhyun menjadi indah./-Chanbaek-fluff/friendship


**Behind The Rain**

**Exofanfiction **

**By baekyeolidiots**

**Chanbaek|T|Romance—fluff/?—friendship.**

**Inspired **

**Byebye—by seven oops!**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boys x boys, typo, gaje, sepet, DLDR, don't be plagiator.**

**Disclaimer : story belongs to me and all chara belongs to God and their self**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun senang bukan main saat dirinya mendapatkan e-mail bahwa pengajuan beasiswanya di terima di Universitas Tokyo . Ia sudah meloncat-loncat kegirangan tidak menyadari tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya saat itu. Oh bayangkan saja ternyata impiannya selama ini bersama Chanyeol benar-benar akan terwujud—dan siapa sih yang tidak senang akan hal itu?

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari raksasa bodoh itu—Park Chanyeol. Ia harus memberi tahu pada Chanyeol sekarang juga. Dan semoga saja Chanyeol juga mendapatkan e-mail yang sama, dan impian mereka untuk kuliah di jepang bersama bisa terwujud.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongdae saat itu.

"Kau lihat Chanyeol tidak Jongdae-ah?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae, ia malah balik bertanya. Dan dia ingin orang yang pertama mendengar kabar baik ini adalah Chanyeol.

"Tadi ada yang mencarinya, jadi dia pergi ke taman sekolah."

"Oh, terima kasih." Baekhyun mengulas senyum termanisnya.

Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan di terima di Universitas Tokyo. Oh bahkan membayangkannya saja rasanya sulit untuk Baekhyun. Ini adalah impian terbesarnya untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di negeri sakura tersebut. Baekhyun berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah yang saat itu benar-benar ramai- karena sekolah sedang mengadakan acara perpisahan-. Banyak di antara teman-teman Baekhyun yang menyapanya selama ia berlari untuk mencari Chanyeol, dan senyumnya pun tidak pernah terlepas dari bibirnya.

.

.

Sesampainya di taman sekolah, Baekhyun kehilangan senyumnya yang manis dan berubah dengan raut wajah yang sulit di tebak.

Disana Chanyeol bersama seorang gadis— Yejin, adik kelas mereka yang sangat menyukai Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tahu itu. Baekhyun sedikit mendekatkan diri untuk menguping obrolan Chanyeol dan Yejin.

"Oppa tidak akan melupakanmu kok." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun mendengus kasar mendengar kata-kata manis Chanyeol pada gadis itu. Apa-apaan?! Chanyeol tidak pernah bilang bahwa dia menyukai Yejin juga, dia hanya akan tersenyum saat teman-temannya menggoda. Lalu apa arti dari sikap Chanyeol selama ini padanya? Apakah benar hanya sebatas sahabat?

Baekhyun juga melihat semburat merah dari pipi gadis itu dan tersenyum malu setelah Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya.

Baekhyun menahan perasaan kecewa, sedih, marah dan kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangannya menahan perasaan aneh—cemburu?—yang saat ini tengah membakar hatinya. Dan oh apapula itu—yejin mencium pipi Chanyeol? Dan Chanyeol terkekeh untuk kesekian kalinya. Hancur sudah perasaannya saat ini. Mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba memanas. Ingin sekali ia menangis, dan memaki si raksasa tinggi itu yang sudah berani memainkan perasaannya selama ini. Salahkan dirimu sendiri ByunBaek yang terlalu berharap lebih.

.

.

Setelah acara perpisahan itu, Baekhyun benar-benar mencoba menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol. Entah, dia hanya merasa kecewa melihat Chanyeol…..juga perasaan aneh yang selalu ia rasakan saat ia bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun selalu menghindari Chanyeol saat pemuda tinggi itu ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan juga seminggu setelah menerima email Baekhyun harus pergi ke Tokyo untuk melakukan registrasi ulang dan memutuskan untuk segera pindah ke sana. Salah satu langkah yang paling efektif untuk bisa menghindar dari Chanyeol.

Ini hari terakhir sebelum ia benar-benar pergi besok.

.

Baekhyun sedang tiduran siang itu. Dia menatap bosan laptopnya yang sedang menampilkan foto-foto saat acara perpisahan sekolah—6 hari yang lalu.

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi , biasanya disaat bosan seperti ini Chanyeol akan bermain ke rumahnya dan mereka biasa mengobrol dan membuat lelucon konyol—lalu tertawa bersama. Dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak pernah merasa bosan. Chanyeol selalu mengajaknya melakukan hal yang menarik dan menyenangkan. Dan selama 6 hari menjauhi Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia akan terbunuh lama-lama oleh rasa bosannya sendiri.

Baekhyun jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika dia tinggal di jepang sendiri—tanpa Chanyeol—. Apakah hidupnya akan membosankan? Semoga saja tidak, dan bukankah itu bagus untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang dia rasakan ketika dia bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya saat mendapati bahwa benda itu bergetar karena ada pesan masuk.

**From : Yoda**

**Aku sadar kau menjauhiku.**

**Baek, aku minta maaf jika aku punya salah padamu. Hm , kau memaafkan ku kan?**

**Dan kumohon datanglah ke atap gedung, sekarang. Aku akan menunjukan sesuatu padamu. **

**Dan tolong… datanglah…**

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Dia tidak ingin goyah…dan semoga saja keputusannya benar.

Entah perasaan dari mana yang ia rasakan saat ini,Baekhyun ingin sekali menjauh dari Chanyeol setelah mengetahui kalau mungkin saja Chanyeol menyukai Yejin. Ia hanya marah, kesal, kecewa dan cemburu mungkin? Baekhyun tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan pasti.

Lagian di luar sedang mendung, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan-menurut ramalan cuaca. Baekhyun memandang jendela di kamarnya, benar saja sekarang gerimis sudah datang. Baekhyun jadi khawatir, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol benar-benar menunggunya. Baekhyun meghembuskan lagi nafasnya berat—dan mengambil ponselnya untuk membalas pesan Chanyeol.

**To : Yoda**

**Maaf aku tidak bisa, aku sedang ada urusan.**

Dan setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim, Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya. Dia tidak tahu saja Chanyeol benar-benar menunggunya di tengah hujan deras.

.

.

Pagi itu Baekhyun sudah siap untuk pergi. Dia menatap rumahnya agak lama sebelum masuk ke mobil yang akan di kemudikan oleh Ayahnya untuk mengantar ke bandara.

Saat di perjalanan Ibunya—yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun—menggenggam tangannya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati wajah ibunya yang tampak sedih dan—mungkin merasa kehilangan karena anak bungsu mereka akan menetap sementara di negeri orang.

"Jaga dirimu Baik-baik ya disana,"  
"Eomma tidak usah khawatir, aku pasti melakukannya kok." Dengan mengembangkan seulas senyum manis yang semoga saja bisa membuat ibunya tenang.

"Apa Chanyeol sudah tahu kau akan pergi?" Tanya ibunya, sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun. "Eomma sedikit khawatir karena dia tidak bersama mu. Eomma pikir saat kalian berdua berencana untuk kuliah disana, eomma sedikit merasa tenang karena eomma tahu, Chanyeol bisa menjagamu dengan baik."

"Aku sudah dewasa, eomma tidak usah khawatir. Chanyeol—tidak akan terus menjagaku. Karena pasti dia punya seseorang yang harus ia jaga."

Ibunya mengangguk mengerti dan mengulas senyum. Mencoba untuk tidak terlalu khawatir pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela mobil dan menatap jalan di luar sana. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa secepat ini ia akan meninggalkan Negara tercintanya, keluarganya, dan Chanyeol—nya. Baekhyun mengusap bulir air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Secepat ini? Tanpa Chanyeol?

.

.

Kembali.

Ia kembali ketempat ini.

Bahkan setelah empat tahun, tempat ini masih sama saat pertama kali ia menjejakan kakinya disini.

Kumuh dan tidak terurus.

Gedung tua dekat sekolah nya dulu—

Baekhyun merasakan angin berhembus kala itu. Menerpa wajah manisnya yang tengah terpejam merasakan sapaan mereka—angin. Cuaca mendung seakan mendukungnya untuk betah dan berlama-lama di tempat ini.

Ia kembali ingat—

Ingat saat Chanyeol pertama kali membawa nya ke tempat ini.

.

.

"Tapi Yeol Hujannya deras…"

Chanyeol bahkan tidak mendengarkan tentang hujan yang turun sangat deras. Ia meraih lengan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya berlari menerobos hujan deras. Menggenggam tangan lentik Baekhyun dengar erat agar tautan mereka tidak mudah terlepas.

"Yeol….. Kau gila!" teriak Baekhyun di tengah hujan itu dengan langkah yang mencoba menyamai kecepatan lari Chanyeol yang membawanya.

"Ini menyenangkan Baek! Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan umpatan dari Baekhyun di belakangnya. Ia hanya terkekeh saja, lucu jika mendengar sahabatnya itu sedang mengumpat. "Aku yakin kau akan menyukai tempat itu."

Dan Baekhyun hanya pasrah saja, menuruti kemauan Chanyeol untuk membawanya ketempat yang ia maksud.

Dingin dari air hujan yang menimpanya seakan terkalahkan oleh kehangatan genggaman tangan Chanyeol pada tangannya. Hangat menyelimuti hati Baekhyun dan semburat merah menjalar merasuki pipinya.

.

"Woah….indah sekali! Bagaimana bisa kau menemukan tempat ini Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun yang terkagum dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menunjukan kebanggaannya bisa menemukan tempat yang strategis ini. Membuat Baekhyun harus menahan gejolak yang memenuhi dadanya. Menghimpitnya dan membuat dadanya sesak.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka kan?" Tanya nya balik. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. " Kita bisa kesini jika hujan Baek, lalu melihat pelangi setelahnya." Ujarnya lagi.

"Tentu saja," balas Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Aku belum pernah melihat pelangi seindah ini Yeol," Baekhyun masih terlarut dalam kekagumannya.

"Kalau kau mau melihat pemandangan kota, kau bisa naik ketembok ini Baek."

"Ugh tapi ini terlalu berbahaya…aku takut"

"yah dari pada kau harus pegal karena berjinjit." Ejeknya, tapi ternyata Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menanggapi—atau tidak cukup sadar bahwa ia sedang di ejek karena tubuhnya pendek? "Aku juga mau menunjukan satu lagi padamu, tapi sayangnya kita terlambat." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"yah … pelangi nya sudah menghilang…" Baekhyun membenarkan posisi berdirinya dengan tidak berjinjit lagi.

Hujan sudah berhenti sesampainya mereka di tempat itu tadi dan mebuat Baekhyun langsung bisa melihat pelangi setelah hujan. Baekhyun yang tidak memperdulikan bajunya basah karena langsung terkesima oleh pemandangan di tempat dimana Chanyeol membawanya itu. Sebuah atap gedung tua –yang Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu bahwa masih ada tempat ini di dekat sekolah mereka—yang berhadapan langsung dengan kota dan sekaligus gunung di daerah itu. Sekolah mereka memang bukan benar-benar ada di pusat kota—seperti Seoul—, tapi masih dekat dengan pegunungan. Dari atap gedung itu Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas pelangi yang –seperti—berasal dari gunung .

Baekhyun selalu suka pelangi setelah hujan, entah kenapa melihat pelangi membuatnya merasa bahwa hidup nya itu bisa berwarna bukan kelabu seperti apa yang ia rasakan. Dan Chanyeol tahu dengan jelas itu.

Tubuh Baekhyun mulai menggigil karena kedinginan. Chanyeol menyerahkan jaket yang ia ambil dari tas dan sudah ia pesiapkan sebelumnya dengan membungkusnya dengan plastic agar tidak basah.

"Ini pakailah"

"eung?"

"Sudah pakai saja. Lihat wajahmu sudah biru gitu, tubuhmu juga sudah menggigil.."

"tapi kau?" Baekhyun urung tidak mengambil jaket yang Chanyeol berikan. Dia malah menatap Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak mudah kedinginan kok." Chanyeol malah tersenyum lebar-lagi- dan akhirnya malah memakaikan jaketnya ke tubuh Baekhyun dari pada ia harus berlama-lama menunggu Baekhyun mengambilnya sendiri.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan mata sabitnya. "TerimaKasih, Chanyeolie…" dan dib alas senyuman manis dari pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi terpaku sesaat melihat senyum Chanyeol. Selalu dan selalu seperti itu, bahkan setelah 4 tahun hubungan persahabatan mereka. Dan Baekhyun tidak akan menepis bahwa senyum Chanyeol benar-benar memberi warna dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol bagi Baekhyun adalah warna dalam hidupnya selama ini. Seperti pelangi yang di bentuk oleh 7 warna agar membuatnya menjadi indah, maka Chanyeol mewakili 7 warna itu untuk bisa membuat hidup Baekhyun menjadi indah.

Selama ada Chanyeol Baekhyun tidak peduli bahwa ia harus hidup dalam Kegelapan, karena Chanyeol bisa mengeluarkan cahaya juga untuk meneranginya.

Chanyeol selalu ada saat Baekhyun benar-benar membutuhkannya. Dia benar-benar pelengkap agar hidup Baekhyun terasa lebih sempurna.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat dia mendapati setitik air hujan jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Saat itu gerimis datang dan dengan cepat pula titik-titik air hujan itu dengan deras membasahi bumi.

Baekhyun berlari dan menepi ke bagian dekat dengan pintu yang ada atap kecilnya sehingga memungkinkan untuknya tidak terkena guyuran air hujan saat ini.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa hari ini akan hujan deras. Ia bahkan tidak membawa persiapan apapun, semisal payung atau jas hujan.

Baekhyun berjongkok dan memeluk lututnya untuk menahan dingin yang perlahan mulai menjalar menusuk kulitnya. Ia memang tidak pernah suka dengan dingin—terkecuali jika ada Chanyeol di sampingnya. Dan andai saja Chanyeol benar ada di sampingnya…..

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya langsung membulat lucu mendapati tulisan yang ada di tembok pembatas atap—

Baekhyun sontak berdiri, ia mencoba mengesek matanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat.

"Bagaimana bisa…" ia bergumam kecil.

Tulisan dengan huruf Hangul bertuliskan 'Saranghae Byun Baekhyun' itu benar-benar membuatnya kaget. Siapa yang melakukan ini? Dan dia yakin saat tadi datang kesini tulisan itu tidak pernah ada…tapi bagaimana bisaaaa?

"Aku yakin kau akan datang suatu saat nanti."

Suara berat itu mengagetkan Baekhyun. Ia terkesiap mendapati pria tinggi dengan payung biru melindunginya. Pria itu tersenyum—Baekhyun berani bersumpah kalau dia merindukan senyum itu. Tubuh Chanyeol semakin tinggi jika di ukur terakhir kali ia melihat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol—dia juga semakin tampan, dan oh kenapa pipi Baekhyun tiba-tiba memanas?

"Chanyeol…."

Suaranya bahkan terasa begitu sulit untuk di keluarkan. Dan hanya cicitan kecil dengan menyebut nama Chanyeol yang bisa keluar.

"Aku menunggumu…dan aku yakin kau akan datang lagi kesini Baek."

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, dan dengan sialnya kaki Baekhyun malah melangkah mundur—ia tidak tahu kenapa—itu hanya gerakan refleks.

Baekhyun menatap tulisan itu dan kembali menatap wajah Chanyeol seperti meminta penjelasan. Chanyeol mengerti, lalu ia tersenyum. "Aku membuatnya empat tahun lalu…saat kau akan pergi ke Jepang. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyesal Baek, tapi malah kau tidak datang…." Ujarnya lirih.

"itu akan terlihat ketika Hujan saja, dan au tahu? Setiap kali hujan datang aku selalu kemari, berharap kau datang dan tersenyum ketika melihat tulisan disana."

Dada Baekhyun bergemuruh. Jantungnya seakan terhimpit, sehingga ia merasa detakannya malah semakin cepat. Chanyeol melangkah lagi mendekati Baekhyun, berdiri di depan pemuda yang tubuhnya lebih mungil itu.

"Dan tulisan itu masih berlaku sampai saat ini, Baek." Bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun sebelum menangkup wajah manis di depannya mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir cherry Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun membulat lucu—kaget akan perlakuan tiba-tiba Chanyeol. Bahkan ia masih belum bisa memproses apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol….

Ia hanya memejamkan matanya, merasakan lumatan-lumatan yang Chanyeol lakukan pada bibirnya. Pipinya bersemu merah—dan badannya terasa memanas.

Ciuman Chanyeol memberinya kehangatan…mengalahkan angin dingin yang bertiup membawa payung.

"Aku mencintaimu—ByunBaek,"

"nado—"

**FIN**

Heloooowww /?/ aku balik bawa ff Chanbaek yang romance heheheh dan mau ngucapin HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINSEOOOKKKK! :*

Aduh kangen bgt deh sama nulis ff =_= setelah masa-masa sulit melewati ujian praktek, TO, ujian sekolah u,u ;-; akhirnya bisa nulis ff lagi…

Hehe aku tahu ff ini garing abis! Ga manis atau apa… aku emang tidak pandai buat adegan romantis, tapi kan sekarang lagi belajar pengen bisa dan maksain buat nulis yang bergenre kaya gini ;3

Ihi semoga tidak mengecewakan ya, btw aku lagi suka ff genre kek gini, yang semacem pada mau pisah sekolah, soalnya aku lagi ngalamin mau lepas SMA T^T

Sedikit curcol kemaren Aku sempet kaget loh pas baca kotak review di ff yang lain dan nemu yang bash aku. Kayanya dia punya dendam tersendiri sama aku, well aku ingetin kalau gasuka sama aku atau tulisanku kalian bisa langsung PM dan jangan jadi pengecut pake gak login segala-_- hih.

**Dan terakhir, **

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan sedikit banyak kesan-pesan kalian di kotak REVIEW setelah membaca ff ini^^ jadilah readers yang bertanggung jawab, okey?**


End file.
